


Take me to your Life

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bottom!Harry, M/M, draco es musico, esto es para el Top!Draco fest, harry es fotografo, hay un asesinato, pero no de los principales, top!draco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. En el que Draco es miembro de una banda de metal, y Harry un fotografo. Tienen un pasado en común y vidas propias con problemas propios... pero una vida en el que el otro no este, simplemente no es suficiente. ¿O si? Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling es dueña de Harry Potter. Pero no sabe que lo comparte conmigo y con Draco Malfoy :)  
> Aviso: Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las páginas I love BottomHarry y We love Drarry.  
> Advertencia: Este fic contiene lemon, smut, slash... como quieran llamarlo.
> 
> Este es un Universo alternativo en donde no existe la magia, Draco es bajista de una banda de Power Metal y Harry es fotografo.

**Take me to your life**

Harry comprobó por tercera vez que las lentes y filtros fueran adecuados, y que su pase de fotógrafo de prensa fuese visible. No era como si fuera obsesivo compulsivo, pero realmente se había tenido que esforzar para recordarse a sí mismo que no sería profesional llegar siete horas antes de que abrieran las puertas del lugar, para obtener los mejores lugares y poder ver a los chicos de una de sus bandas favoritas a menos de diez metros. Revisar cuidadosamente sus utensilios consumía tiempo y le tranquilizaba.

Ahora solo llegaría tres horas antes, con su pase de fotógrafo de prensa, y no tendría que esperar en ninguna fila, y por lo tanto no se vería como un acosador… que no lo era.

Tuvo el impulso de llamar de nuevo a Ginny para agradecerle por la recomendación que había hecho al diario deportivo que le había dado su primera oportunidad. Ahora podía escoger los eventos a los cuales quería cubrir, y le pagaban bien por ello. Si no fuese gay, la besaría. Por ello, dado que fue durante su relación cuando descubrió que era homosexual, no habria sido propiado llamarla solo para agradecerle por la oportunidad de ver un montón de tíos buenos… y trabajar para ganarse la vida.

Decidiendo que era suficiente, Harry tomó las llaves de su coche (un hermoso Saeta 3.0 color caoba) y comenzó a conducir hacia el estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto.

Era el mejor día de su vida: la gira de la banda Virtutem Serpens finalizaba justo allí, en Niza.

¿Qué hacía Harry Potter en Niza? Esa, era una excelente pregunta a la cual Harry no encontró respuesta hasta que Virtutem Serpens anunció la última y extraña parada de su tour.

_Le vería de nuevo_

Y esa respuesta fue que obviamente era cosa del destino, ya que al parecer era el único fotógrafo de renombre en la ciudad por esos días, y numerosos diarios de la ciudad y tabloides le habían contratado. No es como si usualmente una banda decidiera finalizar con giras importantes en Niza.

A sus 22 años y con una carrera bastante sólida para su edad en fotografía, Harry no podía imaginar un mejor lugar donde estar.

Se encontraba fotografiando desde el escenario las interacciones de las personas que habían llegado temprano al lugar, y que por lo tanto, solían ser los fanáticos más fervientes de las bandas. Era interesante y divertido registrar la expectación de la que el mismo había sido parte tantas veces antes.

Se encontraba en ello, cuando su móvil vibró anunciándole una llamada entrante.

—¿Si? — contestó distraídamente, mientras observaba a un chico bastante parecido al bajista de la banda.

—¡Harry!

—Hola Herms.

No le haría ningún daño sacarle unas cuantas fotos. Le quedaba poco tiempo libre dado que ya el escenario empezaría a estar ocupado por los organizadores del concierto, y su acceso no era tan ilimitado como le habría gustado.

Con la mitad de la cabeza concentrada en como debia aprovechar la disposición de la luz para obtener una buena toma, y la certeza que el tiempo en el que vería a los Virtutem Serpens era cada vez menor; y la otra mitad intrigada por la repentina llamada de su mejor amiga… Harry decidió que no quería hacer el ridículo cayendo torpemente sobre el escenario, era mejor concentrarse en una sola cosa. Nunca había sido bueno con las habilidades multitareas.

Habiendo decidido que si sacaba primero el asunto de Hermione, el resto saldría por sí solo, se dio cuenta del hecho que la chica había hablado sola durante el último minuto.

Resignado a obtener un regaño por parte de su amiga, se vio obligado a delatar su falta de atención.

—Disculpa, Herms. ¿Qué decías? No te…

—¡Harry! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta hacer una llamada internacional desde este chisme? No estoy para que me hagas perder el tiempo.

—L-lo siento.

El bufido lo escuchó, el rodamiento de ojos casi lo observó a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—De acuerdo. Ya sabes cómo es Ron, me quejaba de él. Pero no te llamé para eso. ¿Aun los asuntos de Niza te mantienen muy ocupado?

Por alguna razón, a Harry esa pregunta no le transmitia tranquilidad.

—Siempre hay algo que fotografiar — respondió vagamente.

Hermione suspiró.

—No puedes huir de ti mismo por siempre, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

Como parecía que los suspiros eran igual de contagiosos en países diferentes, Harry también suspiró.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—Disfruta tu concierto, Harry. Te llamaré mañana. Esto puede esperar un poco más.

No sabiendo si debía estar agradecido, o apagar el aparato durante todo el día siguiente, Harry se despidió.

—De acuerdo, hablamos mañana Herms. Dile a Ron de mi parte que no sea tan cabezota.

—¿Y quién te lo dirá a ti?

Al parecer no era la intención de Hermione que Harry escuchara esa última frase, porque antes de que siquiera pudiera escucharla completamente, la llamada ya había finalizado.

No importaba.

_Porque le vería de nuevo._

_Y a pesar de todo, no le odiaba._

* * *

Draco amaba su nombre. Vale, Draco se amaba totalmente, pero en particular, amaba su nombre.

Y amaba más como lo coreaban las multitudes cuando intencionalmente demoraba en salir al escenario. Vale, era el bajista y hacía un par de coros por canciones, pero él era el centro de la maldita banda. Todos lo sabían, y por ello los demás miembros de la banda y las personas del sello discográfico solían aceptar sus peticiones más descabelladas sin rechistar.

Prueba de ello, era el geográficamente ilógico itinerario planeado por él, y que resultó ser el calendario oficial del tour. A pesar de las horas extra en el avión, el equipo de Virtutem Serpens estaba agradecido por el entusiasmo con el que Draco había tomado el tour… y los estadios llenos, por supuesto.

Draco le solicitó — en francés, por supuesto — a la amable azafata que le indicara al barman del jet, como debia ser la preparación de un cóctel muy específico que suguramente este no conocía. Faltaba cerca de una hora hasta el aterrizaje en Niza, el concierto sería en un día. Día que no quiera desperdiciar, y dado que últimamente el único modo en el que lograba caer en los brazos de Morfeo era con una dosis moderada de alcohol, más le valía empezar inmediatamente.

Porque el día siguiente sería muy importante, no en vano había planeado que la última parada del tour fuese en Niza…

...no en vano debía prepararse para que ese día finalizara finalmente la pesadilla de su vida.

* * *

Harry recordaba que odiaba a Draco de sus días de instituto, también cuanto le ponía cuando jugaba al rugby contra su equipo; así como recordaba todos sus insultos, amenazas y humillaciones.

Pero ese era un asunto pasado. Eran críos después de todo cuando Draco le había echado en cara su culpabilidad por la muerte de sus padres. Al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar a Harry…

_Eso era lo a Harry le gustaba creer que pensaba también Draco_

¿Qué sucede con tu vida cuando tus padres son miembros retirados del M16?

Probablemente la respuesta sea que la vivas sin tus padres.

Aún se estaba llevando a cabo la misión "fénix" en la que participaban muchas de las unidades del M16, cuando Lily concibió a Harry. James entonces decidió que ni por error pondría en peligro a su nueva familia y forzó la salida de su esposa de la organización. Así que dentro de un programa similar al de protección de testigos, Lily y Harry vivieron los últimos meses de su embarazo y el primer año de vida del chico en el anonimato. La misión estaba a punto de concluir ya que estaban muy cerca de acabar con el grupo fanático radical que tanto había aterrorizado al Reino Unido en la última década, y probablemente todo hubiera funcionado si una agente con las habilidades de Lily no estuviera fuera de la misión por asuntos domésticos. Todos concordaban en que si Lily aun perteneciera a la misión "Fénix", se habría descubierto al doble agente que terminó por hundir toda la misión y sus progresos.

Lamentablemente Lily murió con ese conocimiento intentando proteger a su hijo, a quien por fortuna sólo le rozó una bala. Pero sin el conocimiento de la muerte de su esposo ese mismo día.

Harry recordaba que poseer el legado de dos mártires, había sido un… martirio en el internado. Todos esperaban algo más de él. Algo que él no sabía, y no estaba seguro de poder dar. Nadie lo veía como el simple chico que en realidad era; pero a él no era al único al quien le ocurría.

Tal vez, era esa buena energía que había acumulado en las aguas mediterráneas, lo que le llevaba a pensar que sin tener en cuenta el concierto, las cosas en su reencuentro con Draco Malfoy irían bien. Después de todo, habían madurado.

A Harry no le sorprendió saber que a diferencia de las expectativas que caían sobre el joven Malfoy, este no se había convertido en político corrupto, empresario estafador, o un criminal sin más. En su caso, al igual que en el de Harry, la genética no tenía nada que ver con el estado real de su futuro como profesional. Malfoy siempre había tenido mucha energía. Energía que en la mayoría de los casos se agotaba en acciones puramente viles, pero ingeniosas. Su desarrollo como bajista y representante de una banda de metal le había dado otra perspectiva de cómo Malfoy podía enfocar su energía. Y realmente le agradaba.

Pero Harry quería creer que ninguno de sus pasados importaba. Porque se encontraba en Francia: había chicos guapos que no buscaban compromiso, no llovía con tanta frecuencia, allí nadie le conocía, nadie le tenía compasión, nadie esperaba nada de él. Por lo tanto había alcanzado niveles de felicidad mayores a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Inmortalizar eventos parecía una buena manera de aferrarse a las cosas. Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que le había dado Colín, el amigo que le había introducido al mundo de la fotografía.  _Había visto a Colín fotografiar a Draco en más de una ocasión._  Poder preservar la esencia de un momento, congelarlo en el tiempo, era una buena manera de percibir los cambios propios. Cada vez que veía una fotografía, recordaba el mismo instante de una manera tan diferente como el mismo lo era. Esa fue la razón por la que se dedicó a ello.

Luego, venían las razones menos románticas. Una vez conseguía un buen trabajo, o patrocinio, era un trabajo bien remunerado. Pero Harry había cubierto ese evento completamente gratis.

_A pesar de que le costaría mucho más que cualquier otro_

Miró el reloj por cuarta vez. Una de las ventajas de ser el fotógrafo oficial del evento, consistía en que no se encontraba en la incertidumbre respecto a si los artistas estaban detrás de bambalinas o no, a diferencia de los espectadores. Pero el grupo de teloneros estaba a la mitad de su presentación y los miembros de la banda ya estaban bastante atrasados respecto al horario que le habían dado al grupo de organizadores.

La perspectiva de ver de nuevo a Malfoy le revolvía el estómago de una manera que no sabía cómo definir. La creciente preocupación acentuaba este malestar.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Malfoy al verlo? ¿Siquiera le reconocería?

Empezaba a oscurecer. Harry sacó del maletín profesional el flash, y lo instaló en la cámara. Con un nudo en la garganta, enfocó a uno de los músicos. El flash se disparó confundiéndose entre las luces del escenario.

* * *

La mejor forma de estar a salvo, era a los ojos del mundo entero. En su posición era intocable para sus enemigos. El mundo lo amaba, quienes no tenían sus gustos musicales dirigidos al metal, lo amaban por su aspecto. Porque a pesar de la sensación de superioridad que transmitía, se dejaba sacar fotos con niños pequeños, o con animales; también donaba dinero para fundaciones de causas justas y el mundo amaba eso.

_Potter era de los que amaba eso._

Esa fachada le proporcionaba tanta seguridad como no podría hacerlo un ejército entero pagado con la fortuna congelada que habían dejado sus padres al morir.

Ese aspecto de su vida, que no era más real que el supuesto colmillo de cobra que llevaba en el pendiente de su oreja izquierda, le daba la oportunidad de acabar realmente con ellos.

Con las personas que habían asesinado no solo a sus padres, sino a varios de sus conocidos, además de los padres de Potter. Draco nunca había entendido porqué los estándares de lealtad eran tan radicales en la organización. No era de extrañar que se quedarán cada vez con menos seguidores si se aniquilaban a sí mismos. En realidad ese hecho jugaba en su favor, pero Draco no podía evitar pensar en las cosas que podía mejorar.

Según sus informantes, el último cuartel de los seguidores desquiciados del difunto Riddle, se encontraba en Niza. Poco le importaba si ahora se dedicaban a visitar playas nudistas o si eran voluntarios en una fundación de niños con cáncer. Los eliminaría. Y tenía un tiempo limitado para ello.

Por suerte, el dinero que había invertido en sus informantes valía la pena más de lo que había pensado en principio. Porque el remanente de fanáticos se encontraban amordazados y atados en su propio cuartel.

—Draco — le interrumpió Dennis mientras el aludido reconocía uno a uno a los futuros cadáveres.

—¿Qué? — preguntó con impaciencia.

Tenía un concierto al que asistir ese mismo día y debia llegar a tiempo, además el lugar no era precisamente un punto céntrico de Niza. No tenía tiempo que perder con personas que ya habían hecho su trabajo y sido recompensados por ello. Aunque Draco solía olvidar que la mayor motivación de estos no era su dinero. Sino la venganza.

—Potter está aquí — Draco frunció el ceño.

_¿Qué?_

—Vive en Niza desde hace más de un año, pensábamos que lo sabías. ¿Crees que sea una casualidad? — le preguntó como si supiera algo que él no.

La mente de Draco era un torbellino de ideas y emociones. Cosas que tan solo se mezclaban en su cabeza cuando se mencionaba a Potter. Necesitaba nueva información de los mortífagos en función de su estancia en la ciudad.

—Pansy…

—Ya estuve en ello,  _mon chérie_. Potter llegó en Mayo del año pasado. Estos chicos malos le siguieron el rastro y están aquí desde Julio. No fueron lo suficientemente listos como para destruir el disco duro que encontramos en el contenedor.

Pansy se acercaba lenta y seductoramente a los hombres inmovilizados. Pero ellos, lejos de mostrar algún signo de excitación, parecían aterrorizados. Draco sonrió con orgullo. Pansy ya había estado con ellos el suficiente tiempo.

—O lo suficientemente listos como para ocultarlos mejor que eso — añadió Dennis con un suspiro de aburrimiento.

—¿Potter sabía? — la intriga de Draco no se dirigía hacia la respuesta de esa pregunta específicamente. Sino a convencerse de una vez por todas que a pesar de todo, el tiempo de Potter en Niza le había sido agradable.

—Potter no lo intuiría ni con ellos amenazándole con una bomba nuclear. Aún es de los que piensa que todo terminó.

_En unos minutos, ese pensamiento será cierto._

—Dime Pansy, ¿Por qué no me dicen ellos mismos todo esto? — Draco estaba curioso sobre el hecho de que con esas pequeñas mordazas no fueran capaces de implorar por sus vidas.

Tenía una sospecha. Después de todo, Pansy había sido testigo de la tortura de sus padres. Y sonreía de un modo que hasta a él le asustaba. ¿Qué hacía que cuatro hombres temblaban de terror ante una chica hermosa, no demásiado fuerte y ágil sobre sus tacones?

—Oh, disculpa su falta de modales. La herida en sus bocas aun sangra, y seguro no les sentó bien tragarse sus propias… palabras.

Había estado en lo cierto con su sospecha. La verdad es que ya habían sido suficientemente torturados y a él solo le importaba que estuvieran siguiendo a Potter cerca de un año. No deseaba saber que planeaban para Potter, porque igualmente él estaba allí para impedirlo.

—De acuerdo Pansy. ¿Somos solo nosotros tres?

La chica asintió, al mismo tiempo que Dennis se levantaba del sofá y empezaba anexar los silenciadores a las armás.

—Afirmativo, Theo y Tonks han decidido que se perderán del final de la fiesta.

Dennis entregó a Draco una de las armás ya preparadas. Luego se acercó a Pansy y le obsequió dos, para a continuación enfocarse en uno de los tipos. Seguramente era de los que tenía que ver con la muerte de su hermano.

—Espero que no te moleste que tome dos. Quiero practicar que tan buena soy disparando dos armás al mismo tiempo.

Algo le decía a Draco que no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no insistió en ello. No tenía el tiempo que le gustaría para recordarles las razones de su ejecución, pero tampoco era como si ellos no lo supieran.

—No hay problema Pans. Solo déjame al cabecilla.

_Porque la idea de perseguir a Potter tenía que ser suya._

Pero ¿Cuál era la razón?

Draco se acercó a Lestrange. El reconocimiento había sido mutuo, así como el odio en las miradas. Ambos buscaban vengarse del otro. Pero solo uno lo lograría.

—¿Por qué perseguían a Potter, Pans?

Pansy dejó de jugar con sus armás, pero Draco no le quito la mirada de encima a Lestrange.

—Oh, eso. Según los archivos recuperados, estaban usando su nombre en trámites ilícitos. Supongo que la cercanía era por si lo descubren y tenían que amenazarlo. En teoría no lo seguían. Lo usaban.

¿Acaso alguien podía creer que Potter sería capaz de cometer un delito? Ni siquiera tenía el cerebro necesario para hacer algo así. Según su opinión, era una estupidez intentar acabar con San Potter de esa manera, sobre todo por la abogada en ciernes que tenía por amiga.

Pero ese ya no era su problema. Ni el de Lestrange.

—Saludos a mi tía Bella. A ella también la mandé a dónde vas. — confirmó Draco lo que no sabía con certeza su tío político.

Un grito animal que empezaba a subir por la boca del hombre se vió interrumpido al mismo tiempo que empezaba a brotar suavemente sangre del pequeño hueco en la frente que ahora tenía Lestrange.

Había sido un buen tiro. Ni siquiera se había salpicado la ropa.

Era menos difícil cada vez.

_Aún menos difícil cuando lo hacía por Potter._

—Por cierto — agrego Pansy después de un momento de silencio casi solemne — al parecer Potter es el fotógrafo oficial del tu concierto.

* * *

Harry no sabía si sentirse emocionado, incómodo o preocupado. La banda estaba allí, los organizadores le estaban presentando como fotógrafo oficial del evento. Estaba hablando con ellos y eso era emocionante.

Pero Draco no se encontraba allí.

Y los demás no lo prestaban atención, porque no estaban al tanto de la escapada del hotel por parte de Draco, y empezaban a decir algo sobre lo extraño que había sido en principio que él insistiera en pasar esa fecha allí, y si eso tenía que ver con su ausencia. Y Harry quería decir que ese era una manera típica de actuar de Draco, pero no les conocía demásiado bien. Y eso le hacía sentir incómodo.

Pero simplemente Draco no estaba allí, y no contestaba su móvil. Y si lo había planeado con tanto tiempo, y a gran escala… esa manipulación no podía tener nada bueno como origen. Y eso le hacía sentir jodidamente preocupado.

_Porque a pesar de todo, desde entonces siempre se preocupaba por Draco._

Harry sacó fotografías individuales de los chicos en el  _backstage_ , porque una sin Draco daría de qué hablar. La salida de los chicos llevaba 5 minutos retrasada, y se escuchaban los gritos de los asistentes que les llamaban, cuando finalmente se dignó a aparecer.

Harry se preguntó una vez más qué demonios hacía, ya que parecía no haber dormido, tenía ojeras, estaba ligeramente sucio y aun así nunca le había parecido más guapo que en ese momento.

—¡Donde demonios te has metido Draco! — le gritó Seamus, el vocalista de la banda.

Draco le ignoró y se sentó. Gesto que la maquilladora entendió de inmediato ya que se acercó corriendo a arreglar ese desastre de sudor y esa mancha roja en la mandíbula de Draco. No podía salir al escenario luciendo como si acabara de salir de una pelea, o brillando por el sudor. Eso solo estaba permitido al final de los conciertos porque no tenían otra opción.

—Salgan de una vez chicos. Saben que igualmente esperarán por mí.

Harry recordó que debía dejar de mirar al rubio como si este fuera la piedra filosofal cuando la maquilladora se dirigió a este en tono confidencial.

—Ahora dime, Draco ¿Que hacías realmente?

Draco suspiró.

—Tuve que rescatar a un chihuahua de una jauría de perros.

La chica no respondió y finalizó enseguida con sus retoques. Y Harry se dijo que si no era en ese momento, no podría hacerlo.

—Disculpa, Malfoy. Debo tomarte una fotografía, no tardará mucho. Puedes simplemente… — Draco se apoyó despreocupadamente en la pared — perfecto.

El flash se disparó y Harry bajó la cámara. Al menos se había hecho notar por Draco.

* * *

Pero Draco lo había notado desde el inicio. Estaba en un estado de alerta permanente desde que supo que Potter estaría allí, al frente suyo, y sin excusas tendría que verle a los ojos de nuevo.

Ojos que tal como él suponía, aún se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas gafas que aumentarían su tamaño, y los protegerían de los desordenados mechones negros que siempre le caían por la frente. Draco recordó cuánto había adorado despejar esa frente con sus dedos.

Y recordó lo que había hecho. Y que probablemente Harry le odiaba. Pero no podía salir al escenario sin verificarlo.

—¿Aun me odias Potter?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces como si no creyera que en realidad Draco si se dirigía a él enfrente de las personas del  _backstage_. Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza vehementemente. Y pudo ver en sus ojos, que esa negación era cierta. Que tal vez nunca llego a odiarlo.

Entonces, le besó. Porque en realidad lo necesitaba, y a pesar de su corta no-relación, extrañaba sus labios más que a su patria. Fue un beso incompleto, el inicio de un beso lento, destinado a seducir más que a poseer.

—Mataría por ti, Potter. Lo sabes.

Harry asintió con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé — susurró.

—Te veo más tarde — le devolvió Draco a medio camino de su carrera hacia el escenario.

Sabía que los había dejado estupefactos a todos, pero no le importaba. Potter podía lidiar con ello y con mucho más solo. Por suerte parecía ser la única persona con una cámara en el lugar.

No le habría gustado que el beso de reencuentro hubiera sido robado por los medios.

Draco fue cegado por las luces del escenario. El estadio casi se cae a gritos.

Tomó su bajo y las luces se apagaron.

Nadie, salvo él y Harry sabían que la canción de apertura hablaba de una historia inventada por ellos dos. Una noche, años atrás.

* * *

—Sí señor, enviaré las fotos antes de la una de la madrugada. No, no puedo ir a la editorial, tengo un compromiso. Si, tan tarde. Si gusta puede enviar un mensajero a mi apartamento, le entregaré la tarjeta de memoria tan pronto como llegue. Si, el compromiso es en mi residencia y eso a usted no le importa…

Harry colgó el móvil. Prefería quedarse sin trabajo antes que seguir escuchando al entrometido jefe de la edición nocturna del  _Niza Journal_.

—¿Eludiendo el trabajo, Potter?

Por alguna estúpida razón, Harry se había dejado convencer y ahora Draco conducía el auto siguiendo sus distraídas indicaciones. Se encontraba eliminando las pocas fotografías que no habían salido perfectas con el fin de dejar la memoria de almacenaje con el portero. No tenía ninguna certeza, pero tenía la esperanza de que encontrarse en situaciones en las que más valdría no ser interrumpido.

—Yo no cancele tres entrevistas — recordó sutilmente Harry.

—Lo que hago por ti, y mira como me lo recompensas. Además tan solo las aplacé.

—No eres el único miembro de la banda ¿Lo sabías?

—Pero soy el que más importa.

Y aquello Harry no podía discutirlo. Sin sus composiciones estarían perdidos a pesar del indiscutible talento musical de los demás miembros.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Así será.

* * *

—Te he extrañado — confesó Draco cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

El piso de Harry era moderno, pero con personalidad. Es decir, tenía una bonita iluminación y estaba completamente desordenado. Pero eso poco importaba, porque Draco supo la razón por la que Harry vivía precisamente allí.

El mar. Las olas rompiendo contra las rocas bajo el manto de estrellas, y un faro muy parecido al que se encontraba al otro extremo del lago del internado en el que se habían conocido.

Seguramente le recordaba a ellos. Del par de noches que desaparecieron en el faro con el único fin de superarse el uno al otro. Sobra decir que no lo lograron a pesar de haber salido de allí en distintos caminos, con planes propios, e ideas de grandeza. Además de un corazón roto.

—Parece que sabes que yo también a ti. No es como si pudiera ocultártelo de todos modos.

—Pero sí que te has ocultado. No solo de mí.

Harry suspiró. Sabía a lo que se refería. Si no fuera verano, tendría una excusa para encender la chimenea y mantener las manos ocupadas. Algo que hacer. Necesitaba mantenerse aferrado a lo que había conseguido, porque Draco era como un tornado y podría llevárselo en cualquier momento. Y Harry ni siquiera lo notaría, y resultaría con el corazón roto de nuevo.

—No tiene nada de malo escapar de un lugar que te trae malos recuerdos. ¿Te ofrezco una copa de vino?

Era cerca de medianoche. Desde el ventanal se veía a la luna en su punto más alto reflejándose en las olas. Draco decidió pasar por alto el ofrecimiento e ir al grano. No había dejado plantado a todo su equipo por nada.

—¿Me perdonarás algún día?

—No hay nada que perdonar, Draco. Solo me empujaste a seguir mi camino.

—Pero debí saber que te quería en el mío… estaba tan ciego entonces.

Harry no lo pudo soportar más. Se acercó a Draco y le abrazó desde atrás. Estaba tan cerca, llenaba con su presencia un lugar que por lo demás él consideraba como solitario.

—Entonces te perdono. Te perdono — susurró de nuevo. Draco tomó una de las manos de Harry y se la llevó a los labios, besándola.

—Gracias. Gracias. Gracias. — murmuraba entre beso y beso.

Porque no odiar y perdonar eran cosas completamente distintas. Pero Draco necesitaba ambas de Harry y a pesar de que estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo por él, no sabía si podría algún día llegar a merecerlo. Pero si sabía, con total certeza, que no podía dejarle escapar de nuevo.

—Venga, Draco. Vamos a dormir. Ha sido un día largo.

Y como si no hubieran tenido vidas completamente distintas antes de ese día, Draco se dejó guiar por Harry hacia un mundo donde ni siquiera necesitaba soñar.

* * *

Harry aun dormía, tal como lo recordaba. Con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y la cabeza ladeada. Draco no pudo contener el impulso de darle un ligero beso en los labios, que cerró entre sueños.

Draco no quería apresurarse, pero lo que había dicho Harry el día anterior le hacía creer que seguía teniendo confianza en un "nosotros" a pesar de todo. Además estaba el hecho de que a pesar de haber cometido asesinato el día anterior, no lo habían acosado las pesadillas; es más, sentía tranquilidad por Harry y eso le había hecho dormir muy bien. Aquello nunca le ocurría después de quitarle la vida a alguien. Cuando acabó con su tía, no pudo dormir en meses. Pero allí estaba, con el alba despuntando a sus espaldas y la naciente luz apenas bañando el rostro pacífico de Harry.

Lo tenía todo. Pero nada de aquel todo le daba más felicidad y tranquilidad que Harry. Entonces tuvo una idea.

La cámara estaba en sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, pero no tenía memoria de almacenaje ya que esta había sido entregada. Después de rebuscar entre el forro de la cámara, encontró un repuesto de suficiente capacidad y lo instaló en el aparato.

De vuelta en la habitación, los ventanales permitían que los suaves rayos del sol acariciaban la piel de Harry de una manera adorable. Desde luego había tenido una muy buena idea. Encendió la cámara, quitó los filtros y el flash para tomar la primera fotografía. Harry no se despertó y aún tenía la boca entreabierta.

No fue sino hasta que Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Harry con el fin de obtener un mejor ángulo del mechón de su frente, que este se despertó a milímetros de la lente que ocultaba la sonrisa ladeada de Draco. No estaba del todo despierto, tan solo fue consciente de su entorno cuando ya le devolvía el beso a Draco. Y solo pudo producir un sonido de queja cuando este dejó sus labios. Realmente no se esperaba ser fotografiado mirando con deseo a Draco ni en un millón de años, pero aquello fue lo que sucedió y más de una vez.

—Es una decepción que seas de los que duerme en pijama, Potter.

Draco dejó la cámara de nuevo, y le ordenó a Harry sentarse contra las almohadas. Cuando este obedeció, le pasó la copa de vino que había quedado olvidada la noche anterior.

—Bien, pues parece que yo no tengo de que quejarme.

Y Harry estaba en lo cierto, pues Draco dado el cambio de clima al que se había visto expuesto — el tour había comenzado en el norte del continente y finalizado allí — aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar al clima cálido de Niza a inicios de verano. Por ello estaba vestido tan solo con unos apretados bóxer. Una razón más para enviarle una sonrisa de suficiencia a Harry.

—Y ahora cuando pueda saborear el vino de tu boca, yo realmente no tendré nada de qué quejarme — rio Draco guiñándole un ojo.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y se tapó la boca mortificado, lo cual hizo reír aún más a Draco. Realmente el chico no sabía tan mal en las mañanas, pero el vino sin duda siempre era una mejora… Aunque definitivamente podía probar cosas infinitamente más interesantes.

A pesar de dormir juntos la noche anterior, Draco no estaba seguro sobre si el movimiento que llevaba planeando el tiempo que llevaba despierto sería muy rápido. Mirarse a los ojos hasta quedarse dormidos había sido mejor que mil discusiones o conversaciones, porque habían aprendido que era mejor que sus ojos hablaran en lugar de sus bocas. Porque al parecer habían decidido dejar ese episodio atrás y comenzar de nuevo.

Y Harry ahora le podía leer tan fácilmente…

Porque vio el propio deseo reflejado en los ojos verdes. Vio la aceptación y decidió no dejar escapar la ocasión. Bajó hasta capturar de nuevo sus labios que ahora sabían a vino. Draco era consciente que no era lo más apropiado beber vino al alba, pero al limpiar con su lengua el recorrido de una gota que había bajado desde la comisura de la boca de Harry, no le importo en absoluto. Le pareció la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo. La gota se perdía debajo del amplio camisón que el de ojos verdes usaba por pijama, lo que le proporcionó una excusa perfecta para sacárselo por la cabeza. Y a pesar de que la tela había limpiado el rastro de vino, Draco prosiguió inventándose la ruta que habría trazado la gota, con su lengua y evadiendo a propósito el pezón más cercano. Al llegar al hueso de la cadera — más sobresaliente de lo que debería, según Draco que tomó una nota mental de hacer comer más a Harry — el moreno se encontraba sin aliento. Sin poder resistirlo, Draco dirigió su rastro hacia el ombligo, mordiendo y succionando la piel con el fin de originar los gemidos que Harry ya no podía disimular.

Draco continuó torturando su ombligo al tiempo que estiraba y acariciaba alternadamente los pezones cafés de Harry, hasta que recordó que uno de sus propósitos era, en realidad, no olvidar ese encuentro jamás. Que no solo su piel fuese testigo de aquel recuerdo, sino sus ojos pudieran evocar la erótica imagen que representaba Harry retorciéndose bajo el toque sutil de sus caricias. Quería verlo y evocar ese momento, por lo que sin dejar de acariciarlo, y haciendo unas maniobras que ni el sabía que podía realizar, logró tomarle unas cuantas instantáneas más al moreno de las que él no se dio cuenta. Estaba demásiado ocupado gimiendo contra la almohada o mordiéndose los labios en un intento de no gritar de una manera tan desesperada como se sentía por el toque de Draco.

—Veo que sigues siendo igual de… sensitivo,  _cariño_.

Harry pareció recobrar su compostura por unos segundos, en los que pareció no notar que Draco solo usaba una mano en él.

—Que nos hayamos acostado un par de veces, no significa que me conozcas realmente… ni que puedas ponerme apodos.

Draco dejó de lado la cámara y atrapó con una mano las dos de Harry, subiéndolas por encima de sus cabezas contra el espaldar de la cama al tiempo que se tendía casi de lleno sobre el cuerpo del moreno. Entonces a milímetros de sus labios esperó a que Harry capturara los suyos. Y como este no parecía tener intención de moverse, decidió que ya era hora de ir un paso más allá. Draco empezó a ondular sus caderas, las erecciones de ambos chocando entre sí, pero con la capa de ropa interior de ambos entre ellas.

Draco bajo aún más su rostro, pero ladeándolo un poco para susurrar sobre la oreja de Harry, sin dejar de moverse lentamente.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que ganarme ese derecho, ¿No es así, Harry? — Este asintió contra su cabeza — ¿Crees que pueda ganármelo en los próximos minutos, Harry?

Esta vez Harry pudo articular una frase completa aunque básica.

—Más te vale, Malfoy.

Entonces invirtió las posiciones, rodando para quedar por encima de un Draco ligeramente desconcertado.

Harry estaba desesperado, necesitaba más besos, necesitaba sentir más piel de Draco, necesitaba, sobre todo liberar su insoportablemente apretada entrepierna y hacer lo mismo con la de Draco. Verla de nuevo, acariciarla… saborearla.

Después de casi hacerse daño por la velocidad con la que se liberó de su ropa interior, se cernió sobre el pecho de Draco, alternando mordiscos y lametazos salvajes sobre su piel, pero descendiendo rápidamente hasta los bóxer negros que parecían una tienda de campaña en la nieve, por el contraste con la piel extremadamente pálida del otro. Le encantaba esa piel, era tan blanca y tan suave… casi como la nieve. Pero tan cálida, tan acogedora. Sus extremidades lo habían comprobado la noche anterior.

Casi con rabia tomó con los dientes el elástico del bóxer arrastrando la tela hasta los muslos de Draco sin importarle que su nariz y su frente rozaran la erección liberada de Draco.

Tomó el estorbo de tela que representaba la ropa interior negra y lo tiró a cualquier lugar antes de darle a Draco un poco de su propia medicina, y tomar la cámara para fotografiar a un Draco sorprendido pero ansioso.

Harry sonrió ante esa visión. Era cierto que ya habían estado juntos, pero ni en sus mejores fantasías había imaginado que Draco volviera por él, ni que el famoso y adorado miembro líder de Virtutem Serpens estaría en su cama, después de proponerle intentar una relación. Realmente no es como si se hubieran tomado la situación con calma, pero es que en realidad, el sexo era jodidamanente importante en ese punto. Harry tuvo que esforzarse para recordar que su reencuentro ameritaba más que solo acciones físicas y aun asi, tan solo logro decirse a si mismo que debia hablar con Draco sobre la extraña situación... luego.

Mientras Harry engullía y succionaba el miembro rojo y ya goteante de Draco, se preguntó cómo había sido posible que hubieran tardado más de un par de horas en lanzarse sobre el otro. Draco jadeaba quedamente mientras le recordaba a Harry que ritmo debía llevar, controlando su cabeza desde la mata de cabellos desordenados que tenía en el puño de la mano. Cabello que jaloneó sin importarle el dolor del otro, alejándolo de su erección y acercándolo a sus labios. Entonces se tomó la libertad de meter su lengua en la boca de Harry, de jugar con sus lenguas y recorrer sus dientes al tiempo que tomaba la descuidada dureza del moreno y la acariciaba irregularmente.

Cuando finalizó el apasionado beso, Harry se separó para tomar aire, su frente contra la unión del cuello y hombro de Draco. Harry sintió los finos dedos recorrerle el cabello y la espalda, acercándole más al otro cuerpo. Buscando una posición más cómoda, pasó las manos por encima de los hombros de Draco y apoyo su frente contra la del rubio. Draco estaba arrodillado por lo que Harry envolvió con sus piernas la cintura del otro, sentándose sobre las piernas de este, erección contra erección, percho contra pecho, labios contra labios.

Sintió las manos de Draco bajar por su espalda hasta sus glúteos, y estos siendo másajeados y estrujados entre los largos pero fuertes dedos que le hacían soltar gemidos y suplicas que realmente no estaba seguro de entender. Draco se separó ligeramente, alejando una de sus manos desde sus nalgas para acercarla a su cara y acariciarla. Harry ladeó su cabeza hacia esa mano y esa caricia disfrutando del fresco contacto, pero justo después sintió un par de dedos abriéndose paso en su boca al momento que soltaba un gemido. Entendiendo las intenciones de Draco, comenzó a lamer los dedos seductoramente, mostrándole los movimientos de la lengua al rubio que se mordía los labios.

—Ya basta, chúpalos. — ordenó Draco.

Harry no pretendía hacerse rogar y comenzó a chupar y succionar los dedos llenándolos de saliva y sintiendo que a pesar de ser delgados y finos, eran ahora callosos. Seguramente por el bajo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, su boca estaba siendo invadida de nuevo por la lengua de Draco. Sintió un jalón de placer en un pezón y luego algo más de dolor. Se encontraba sobre estimulado al punto que no fue sino hasta que sintió un segundo dedo abrirse paso en su interior, que comprendió lo que sucedería. Si Draco podía distraerlo, mejor que mejor, de modo que le ofreció su cuello y se agarró aún más de Draco, porque sentía que podía caerse en cualquier momento.

—¡Ahhh!

Y así fue. Draco le dejó caer sobre el cochón rompiendo casi todo contacto físico con él.

—Lo siento, no puedo seguir así… — a Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies, pensó que lo dejaría así, completamente dispuesto y jadeante. Solo que eso no tenía el menor sentido. No si la noche anterior había sido real — no tengo tanta concentración, Harry. Vamos de una cosa a la vez. ¿tienes lubricante?

Sintiendo como el alivio le recorría el cuerpo, y recordándose una vez más que el sí valía la pena, que Draco realmente le había elegido; negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo… aceite emmm en aquel mueble.

Harry no recordaba haber sido preparado con aceite, nunca había tenido un arranque pasional que no le permitiera ir en busca de un lubricante apropiado antes, ni un amante que no estuviera preparado para ello; esa perspectiva le excitaba aún más. El hecho de que Draco a pesar de estar tan ansioso como el, se tomara el tiempo de pensar en su bienestar le daba un sentimiento de calidez que no le habria gustado dejar ir.

Draco había estado a punto de preguntarle a Harry si estaba seguro de lo que harían, pero de vuelta con el aceite, ver su gesto ansioso y excitado acompañado de una sonrisa, además de la previa indicación sobre que podía usar para follarlo, le había convencido que Harry también lo deseaba. Que le importaba tan solo el presente y si él era lo suficientemente bueno para el moreno, no se iría de allí.

—Tendré cuidado — le aseguró antes de besarlo lánguidamente — no te lastimaría nunca. Te lo juro.

La mirada de Harry era ahora profunda. Draco vió por el rabillo del ojo, como abría aún más las piernas.

—Confío en ti, Draco.

Y queriendo retener esa imagen de entrega, Draco tomó rápidamente la cámara olvidada y le hizo una fotografía a Harry desde su sur.

Dejando la cámara de lado, se untó los dedos de aceite sobre la saliva de Harry y siguió desde donde había quedado. Dos dedos, mientras másturbaba con la otra mano también untada en aceite a su compañero. Harry hizo muecas de dolor un par de veces antes de comenzar a gemir verdaderamente alto. Draco bajó los labios hacia la erección del moreno y agregó el tercer dedo. Realmente estaba muy apretado, no había tenido sexo en un tiempo y el saberlo de algún modo inundo de alivio a Draco.

Con un gemido especialmente excitante, Draco decidió que ya era el momento. Harry también lo supo ya que se removió con impaciencia mientras Draco untaba su propia polla con el aceite.

—¿Preparado,  _cariño_?

—Desde que te vi de nuevo — susurró roncamente Harry sin corregirle por cómo le había llamado.

No le había dicho que mantuviera lejos las manos de su propia erección, pero al parecer Harry había decidido no estimularse aún más ya que retorcía sus manos sobre las sábanas por encima de su cabeza; y cuando Draco estuvo completamente dentro, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos para no caer completamente sobre Harry, el moreno no pudo soportar tenerlo tan cerca, ser solo uno y no poder besarlo.

Aun dentro del beso, Draco empezó a ondular sus caderas sin moverse demásiado para acostumbrar del todo a Harry en su intrusión. Harry quería que dejara de ser tan cuidadoso, ya había sido demásiado paciente en la preparación y la noche en general, de modo que para darle impulso a su pareja, le pasó las piernas alrededor de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si violentamente.

Fue como si Draco tuviera una revelación ya que sus estocadas comenzaron a ser profundas y duras. El constante vaivén de Draco entrando y saliendo de Harry producía el sucio sonido del choque de los testículos y piernas de Draco contra las nalgas de Harry y un ocasional sonido de succión gracias a la generosa cantidad de aceite.

—Hmmp. Si, un poco más profundo, Draco. Vamos jodida serpiente, dame más. — jadeó Harry con la mirada llena de lujuria

—¿Estás seguro de lo que pides? — preguntó Draco sonriendo al anticipar la respuesta.

—Ahhh… sí. Dame más, duro, más rápido Draco. Estoy muy… jodidamente seguro.

Draco tuvo que concentrarse y respirar profundamente para no correrse tan rápido por las palabras del moreno. Harry estaba pidiendo más y Draco no estaba dispuesto a negárselo, pero la sensación del cuerpo del otro aprisionando su erección, tan apretado y entregado a la vez; de los pezones erectos de Harry subiendo y bajando por su pecho… estaba a punto de sobrepasarlo.

Posó sus labios sobre la clavícula de Harry a la vez que se concentraba en que debía darle placer al otro y no podría hacerlo correctamente si acababa tan rápido como el joven apresurado que se había acostado por primera vez con Harry.

—Pasa tus manos por detrás de mi cuello, Harry.

Este parecía haber abandonado toda voluntad propia mucho tiempo atrás, de manera que obedeció tan rápidamente como sus extremidades se lo permitían.

Al tener a Harry agarrándose de él, Draco se impulsó para sentarse poniendo a Harry encima de su erección, y dándole la posibilidad de llevar el ritmo. A Harry pareció gustarle la idea, y aun con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello a Draco, bajó sus labios hasta los del rubio, y empezó a succionar el labio inferior hasta dejarlo hinchado y al borde de sacarle sangre.

—¿Esta bien así? — preguntó Draco satisfecho acomodando a Harry sobre si y aplastándolo para enterrarse aún más profundo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y pareció olvidar que era respirar.

—Sí. Si, si, si, si ¡Sí! justo así, hazlo de nuevo.

Draco no podía aguantar mucho más con los gemidos de Harry resonando en sus oídos, y sus paredes aprisionándolo y moviéndose tan deliciosamente, pero obedeció. tomó a Harry por sus nalgas ignorando las uñas de este clavarse en su espalda, y lo levanto para dejarlo caer de la misma manera. Lo abrió un poco más y repitió el proceso esta vez en estocadas rápidas y frenéticas.

Quería que Harry acabara primero, sin tocarse y con su erección en medio de los dos siendo aprisionada entre los dos estómagos. Y recordó lo mucho que le ponía que le hablara sucio. Fue besado una vez más por Harry que parecía no decidirse entre tomar aire para besarlo o para gemir, y cuando este pareció simplemente gemir, estrujo una vez más sus nalgas entre sus manos.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que adoro tu trasero? Es tan pequeño… respingado y duro. Cuando te vi... en esos jodidos pantalones, solo quería bajártelos para poder besarlo y follarte ahí mismo, en frente de todos antes de salir al escenario. — Harry gimió con los ojos en blanco sin dejar de moverse frenéticamente sobre Draco que también iba a su encuentro — Y sé que tu adoras estar abierto para mí, ¿Verdad? Te encanta recibirme y correrte solo con mi polla en tu culo, sin siquiera tocarte…

—¡Sí! Me encanta, sí.

Draco sintió como su pecho se salpicaba de la corrida de Harry y las paredes de este se apretaban aún más en torno de su polla y se sintió aliviado porque finalmente había llegado al punto de no retorno. Para extender aún más el placer de su pareja se movió tanto como pudo hasta que el placer lo cegó e imposibilitó, haciéndole también caer sobre su propia espalda con Harry encima de el mientras su propio orgasmo le golpeaba.

Le tomó un buen tiempo recuperarse del placer apabullante que le había traído el orgasmo. No se había sentido así de bien desde aquella mañana en la que había tomado la decisión de dejar a Harry por el bien de este… y su propia carrera musical.

Pero en esta ocasión decidió que no lo dejaría escapar, porque había tenido que darle la vuelta al mundo para darse cuenta que lo que buscaba era lo que había tenido en primer lugar.

—Ha sido magnifico — le escuchó susurrar a Harry sobre su pecho. — Eres magnifico, Draco.

Draco no pudo contestar apropiadamente, ya que en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía su erección dentro de él. Draco sentía la respiración de Harry acompasada y pausada, y supo que también querría conservar esa imagen. Con dificultad quito una de sus manos de la parte baja de Harry y la acerco a la cámara que por suerte aún estaba prendida. Sin que Harry lo notara — o lo regañara por tocar su cámara con las manos untadas de aceite, sudor y algo de semen — le fotografió tanto como sus limitados movimientos le permitían.

—Y tú eres hermoso, Harry. Hermoso, mío e increíblemente sexy.

Draco pudo sentir en su pecho la risa ahogada del otro, e imagino el sonrojo monumental de devia tener Harry en ese momento.

—Espero que con eso sea suficiente para mantenerte. Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en una entrevista?

Y en ese momento Draco supo que haría lo que fuera con tal de ser el quien mantuviera a Harry.

* * *

—¿Draco?

—¿Eh?

—¿Por qué me dijiste anoche que matarías por mí?

Draco dejó de mirarse frente al espejo y quitó las manos de su cabello para bajar su mirada a un Harry aun desnudo pero envuelto en sábanas.

—Porque es verdad. Y al parecer, darme cuenta de ello era lo que necesitaba.

—Lo que necesitabas… ¿para qué?

—Para volver a ti con la completa certeza de que nunca te dejaré ir.

* * *

Esa tarde, antes de que Draco regresara de los estudios televisivos, Harry recibió en su correo electrónico una propuesta de trabajo por parte de la disquera que manejaba a Virtutem Serpens para ser su fotógrafo oficial.

Sonrió y llamó a Draco. Harry había estado de acuerdo en que vivieran juntos hasta que Draco terminara sus vacaciones. Aun le harían algunas entrevistas más por radio — donde esperaba que no le preguntaran porque habia desaparecido despues del concierto, y aplazado las entrevistas que le harían alli — pero para ello no necesitaría ir a ningún lado con el resto de la banda.

—¿Harry?

—Sé que para mantenerte debo ser lindo, sexy y… tuyo.

—Dije "hermoso", no lindo. No te bajes de categoría,  _cariño_.

—Como sea — dijo Harry sin darle importancia — creo que para tu mantenerme a tu lado, debes mejorar tu propuesta.

Draco sonrió sin importarle la mirada curiosa y enfurecida — ¿Cómo demonios podia su compañero hacer ese gesto? — que le dirigía Blaise.

—¿Ya recibiste el correo?

—Sip. Pero no es suficiente — aun así Harry no sonaba para nada decepcionado.

De hecho había visto las fotografías en varios Diarios esa misma mañana. Había que reconocer que Harry tenía talento, y que el hermano de Dennis le había enseñado bien. En ese momento, Dennis mismo debería estar preguntándose que hacer con su vida ahora que su hermano había sido vengado. Draco había encontrado la respuesta a esa pregunta antes de lo esperado.

Ahora solo esperaba la llamada por parte de Pansy que le diría que no había ningún rastro de actividad ilegal que involucrara el nombre de Harry Potter. Hasta recibirla, Draco estaría siempre disponible para defender y soportar a Harry si alguna situación se presentaba respecto a ello.

—No te preocupes, tengo unas cuantas ideas que proponerte cuando regrese.

—Suena como un buen plan.

—Tal vez el plan mejore con el tiempo — dijo Draco impulsivamente si saber realmente muy bien por qué.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Y sabiendo que sin lugar a dudas eventualmente ocurriría, Draco le respondió.

—A que más vale que empieces a planear desde ahora que haremos entonces.

—Empezaré ahora mismo. Te quiero.

_**.THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh... Espero que les haya gustado. He leido demásiado smut desde que escribi mi ultimo Drarry por lo que parece. ._. Pero es agradable escribir de nuevo sobre mi mayor OTP.  
> Dejo que la historia de lo que habia ocurrido entre ellos antes de salir del internado (el faro, Drraco abandonando a Harry...) se la imaginen ustedes mismos.  
> Y supongo que este AU era una idea vieja que desarrolle tanto como pude y no creo continuar. Virtutem Serpens, es en mi mente una banda de Power Metal, si Draco fuera musico lo veo en musica clasica, o Power Metal (En el Power Metal se suelen relatar historias de caracter epico o fantastico y bueno es un genero genial).  
> Suerte en el festival a todos los que participan, y ¡Disfrutenlo!  
> *Se sonroja furiosamente y se va.
> 
> Nox BadWolf


End file.
